Together
by TheFutureAwaits
Summary: James and Lily in their Seventh year. Now showing the unlikely tale of how they fell in love. Please read and review!
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic, so please take it easy on me! Please Review! :) :)**

**I know that this may not be the most original idea ever, but please give it a chance! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is to cool to be thought of by myself. **

**James POV**

After six years of always looking up to someone, I'm finally at the top. My seventh and final year of Hogwarts, and I plan to spend it being the King of the school.

"Hey Prongs! Long time no see!" Sirius Black called from behind me.

"Yeah, more like two days ago. But you know, it's still 48 hours."

We boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"C'mon. I know where Moony's sitting."

We ran down the long aisle, pushing down the first-years. Then, a girl stepped in front of us, blocking our way. A bright red and gold badge winked at me.

"I see that you're still as immature as last year." Lily said in a cold voice.

My heart thumped irregularly. Act cool. I told myself. Only one more chance.

Subconsciously, I messed up my hair.

"C'mon, Evans. Every time I see you, you're always telling us off. Can't you just chill, and hang out with me?"

Her eyes glared. "Don't tell me what to do, Potter. And for the record, I'm never going out with you. Never."

Ouch.

She walked past us with her nose in the air.

I didn't realize I was staring at her until Sirius pulled me toward the end of the train. "Maybe you should just back off."

"Shut up." I told him.

**Lily POV **

I was seriously ticked. Who did James Potter think he was? And he still thinks I'll go out with him! Ha! Like I care.

As I neared my compartment, my best friend Mary Macdonald started chatting unceasingly to me.

"So yeah, this summer, was totally the best one ever. My dad got us tickets for the International Gobstoppers tournament, and so…."

Yep, this allowed some distraction from my thoughts.

Suddenly, there was a knock at our door. I looked up through the window, and Severus' big black eyes staring back at me. My heart fluttered loudly as I took in his appearance. He matured over the summer, more man than boy now. My spirits soared, and out of habit I started to greet him, until I remembered the incident. That unspeakable moment two years ago between me and Severus.

Go away! I mouthed to him.

His mouth opened for (I assume) a flood of apologies. Why did he even want to be friends with a _Mudblood_ if it matters so much to him? I quickly pulled down the black curtain that shielded me from him. Tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to slide down my face.

Mary immediately stopped talking.

"Wha-"

"Look, I really need to get out." I ran to the bathroom in the back of the train, and I managed to lock the doors before the tears came out. Too late.

The thing that sucked was that James saw me.

**James POV**

"So Moony, what were you up to this summer?" I asked.

"Same old, same old. The full moon comes earlier this month, though, so at least I'll only have 21 days of boredom."

We all grinned.

"Sure you'll die of boredom. You're the only one I know who actually enjoys the homework."

I ducked as his fist swung over my head.

"So, I got made Gryffindor's Head Boy!" I exclaimed loudly (hoping the door was open just a little crack). The badge on my chest gleamed.

My friends, as usual, started congratulating me.

"I wonder who got made Head Girl?" Wormtail asked.

"Who else? That Evans girl. I saw her wearing the badge." I said nonchalantly. "And speaking of Head, I have to give orders to the Prefects. So if you would excuse me."

I opened the compartment door, and someone sprinted past me, tears sliding down her face. Her red hair fanned out over her back. Lily! The bathroom door slammed shut.

What else could I do? I headed to the front of the train.

Compartment A1, according to my letter. I pushed it open, and I found a group of proud teenagers. From the looks of it, a boy was flexing his muscles. 15 year olds. Give them a badge and they'll think they rule the school. Then I thought Was that what I was like back then, with my Quidditch Captaincy?

"Okay, listen up, pipsqueaks. Your Head Girl is not available for the moment, so I'll give you your directions.

"You are to patrol the aisles for 30 minute shifts, and make sure that fighting does not break out, etc, etc. At 6:30, you are relieved of your duties. Any questions?"

No hands were raised. "Okay," I said. "Get moving!"

They marched out.

I sat down in the empty compartment and stared at the moving scenery.

For the whole time I was in there, Lily never showed up.

**And thus ends my first Fanfic...**

**1.) I'm planning for this story to have 15 chapters, maybe...**

**2.) It'll alternate between Lily and James for POV**

**3.) I'll update a second chapter if I get 2 reviews! Tell me if it's worth continuing.**

**Happy Reading! And don't forget to review!**


	2. New Teacher

**Special thanks to **

***Jily Lover**

***Sofia11021**

***Stroke of Coffee**

***Anonymous**

**For reviewing!**

**So hey, thanks to all the readers who read the first chapter! **

**Here's a free gift: t****he second chapter to Together, coming right up! If I get 8 new reviews, I will update the next chapter!**

**Lily POV**

I walked into the Great Hall, my face blotchy. Thankfully, no one was looking my way- they were all busy eating, and the air buzzed with random conversation.

I slid into an empty seat next to Mary.

"Hey, where were you? The Sorting was ages ago! You should've been there, it was…"

She droned on and on. I filled the silence with fake laughs and gasps.

And then, she said, "So, back to the first question. Where were you? James was all like 'Maybe she got attacked, we should go look for her' and I was like 'Dude. Calm down. She'll show up when she wants to show up.'"

Nice. James was worried about me. Probably thought I ditched him with the Head duties. Like he needed me to help him. The thing that got me was that it was James, not Severus, who bothered to see that I wasn't with the rest of the group. I had gotten off the train later, and walked along the lake, until I was stable enough not to burst into tears with all the students. If Severus cared about me that much, he should have been the one out searching for me.

"You know, I was outside. I saw this… unicorn and I went over to help him." I lied blantantly.

Mary nodded thoughtfully. After a few seconds, she lapsed into The Sorting, Part 2.

**James POV**

"Dude, I'm seriously gonna freak if she doesn't get here."

I tapped impatiently on the table.

Sirius sighed. "I'm just gonna take a leaf out of Mary's book and tell you that she'll come here when she wants to."

I snorted. "Like that'll work."

After six years of being in the same school with her, I knew her personality better than anyone. She wouldn't just go to dinner like that. From experience, I know she would find a quiet place and contemplate life, before going into the public.

But suddenly, the girl in question walked through the big oak doors. Lily! I had to struggle to keep myself from cheering.

She shuffled across the floor, looking down, until she found her seat next to Mary.

I looked at the food on the table, suddenly realizing how hungry I was. That big corn on the cob seemed enough.

A while later (after I was done with my sixth treacle tart), Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The whole student body grew quiet.

"Welcome to another year of magic! I trust that all of you had a relaxing summer-(breakdown of my summer: spending every waking minute deciding if I should send a letter to Lily, and thinking up ways to get with her)- and your heads are all ready for some learning.

"We have a new addition to the staff- please give a warm welcome to Professor Moriety, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

The second I saw him, I hated him. I hated his sneer and his cold eyes, his dark hair slicked back with oil, his preference to wearing dark green robes.

There was a slight sound of clapping. It stopped quickly.

"Thank you, students. I hope we will have a wonderful time together." He pronounced "wonderful" as "vunderful", like a vampire.

I shuddered.I turned down, wanting to see Lily's reaction. She had a repulsive face on, like Professor Moriety was crap. I smiled. Finally,there's something we have in common.

**Lily POV**

I hated Professor Moriety. He looked like he could give twenty days of homework, have ten quizzes everyday, murder someone, and still wear the same expression he had on his face.

"I think he's from Trannsylvania or something," Mary whispered to me.

I laughed for real this time. "Sure he is. Personally, I don't think it would be such an esclation for him to drink blood."

We burst out laughing.

Moriety stopped his speech and glared at us. My face turned beet red and I turned my head down.

"Is there something you would like to share, girls?" he whispered.

We shook are heads, and he turned away.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Everyone, head to your common rooms! James Potter and Lily Evans, please come see me."

I leapt up and pushed against the crowd. Ahead of me, James was already strutting across the hall, his chest thrown out, so the badge gleamed.

"Our new Heads!" Dumbledore said as a greeting. "I'm pretty sure that you have received my letters about your duties."

We nodded. I silently thank James for not ratting on me.

"Good. Each year we have excellent Head Boys and Girls. Now, I know you are tired. Don't let me keep you up late." He smiled and winked.

James and I hurried down the empty Hall and into the marble staircase.

"So, do I get to ask where you were, considering the fact that you weren't with me in the train compartment?" James asked slyly.

"No you don't. And I would never tell you." I muttered back.

Once we reached the portrait hole, James asked quickly, "Two weeks from now, it's the first trip to Hogsmeade. Want to go with me?"

I shuddered inwardly. "With your friends, right? With Remus, Peter and Sirius?" I crossed my arms across my chest. As if I wanted to go alone with him.

He looked dejected, but said, "Sure, if you want. Peter would really like it."

"And Mary? Can she come?"

He nodded.

"Fine, just as long as it's not a-" I stopped short. Saying the word would make it sound official.

James realized what I was about to say.

"Are you really that against going out with me? That you won't trust me alone without my friends?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Well, good night, then." He sounded cross.

"Good night," I muttered to his retreating back.

**My second chapter! WOOO! **

**So, what do you think? Any new ideas? I'm still in the drawing board stage, so I might add your ideas to it! **

**Yeah, so I might not update in about two weeks cuz I have Midterms (ughhhh) and some High School Entrance Exams. :P**

**Just like last time, I'll update this story if I get 8 new reviews!**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO MY READERS! :) :) :) YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


End file.
